Three Strikes
by Callie46
Summary: Beatrice 'Tris' Prior is the newest member of the major league baseball team, the Dauntless. In fact, she's the first female player to ever play in the league. When her life is threatened though, she might have to quit. And does having feelings for the pitcher really help? You don't actually have to know anything about baseball to read. Lots of Fourtris. Everyone's alive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys!**

**Before I start, I just want to say, this is technically based on baseball (hahahaha) but it actually has almost nothing to do with baseball. It's more of a romance thing. **

**Sorry about all of the OOCness. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am Callie. I am not Veronica Roth. I think you can figure out the rest on your own. **

**Tris' POV**

My brother hugs me one last time, my mother wiping tears from her eyes as I get ready to board the plane

"Mom, Caleb, I'm only going to be gone for the season, I'll be back before you know it."

Caleb sniffles as my mother reaches out and grasps my hand. "Be careful Beatrice." she tells me, offering a watery smile "We'll miss you." I give her a squeeze before dropping her hand and turning to Caleb.

He looks as though he's on the verge of tears. We've never had the normal brother-sister relationship, but we've always been close. I roll my eyes before giving him a hug.

Don't cry I tell myself, over and over. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. The recruiter, Max, who found me and got me a tryout with the Dauntless told me not to seem too attached to my family before I leave. On my new team, we have a motto, 'Faction before blood', and we take it very seriously.

We call ourselves the Dauntless. We are one of the five baseball teams that are favorites to win the World Cup. The other teams are the Erudite, the Candor, the Amity, and the Abnegation.

I let go of my brother, take a deep breathe, and walk through the security gate. "Say goodbye to Dad for me!" I shout over my shoulder. He didn't come today to see me off. He thinks it's selfish that I'm leaving my family to play baseball.

And I walk onto my plane without looking back. I search for my seat in 2nd class before giving up and asking a stewardess. She takes my ticket without looking, and point down the hallway toward first class.

I thank her and find my seat almost instantly near a few guys who look to be about my age. I grab my I-phone, and shove my headphones in, enjoying first class, until my headphones are yanked out of my ears by someone.

I look up, annoyed, preparing to yell at the person, but my voice falters as I see who it is.

"Christina!" I yell, standing to give her a hug.

"Tris!" she squeals in return. The guys sitting next to me are staring, as well as over half of first class, but I don't really care.

"What are you-Why are you-" I stammer. Christina and I have been best friends since third grade, but she went away on a vacation to Phoenix for two months so I haven't seen her in forever.

She lets out a huff, plopping down beside me. "Did you really think that I would let my best friend travel to Chicago to endure her first season as the first female major league baseball player alone? Plus, I've heard Chicago has great shopping!" I smile. It'll be great to have Christina here, especially since I'll be surrounded by guys all of the time in practices.

Christina starts rambling about all of the cute guys that she'll meet on the team, and how fun the annual party that the Dauntless throw for the team members and their friends will be. As the flight takes off, despite my attempts not to, I doze off. After all, Chicago is pretty far away from where I live now, New York City.

The last thing I see before I doze off is a pair of blue eyes staring at me from across the isle, but as soon as they came, they were gone, so I'm sure they were part of a dream. After all, no one's eyes could be such a dark blue.

**SOOOOO... I know that it kind of stinks right now, but it'll get better after the first practice.**

**Okay. So...yeah. That's pretty much it. R&R.**

**-Callie **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi again guys! So thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Dauntless cake for you all! (Not really, if there was cake, it would be mine.)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I would never break up my OTP. Never. Which means that I'm not Veronica Roth.**

**Four's POV**

"Uriah, you're going to have a hangover for tomorrow's practice." Will scolds, frowning in Uriah's direction.

Uriah just laughs and gulps down another beer. "No. I'm not even drunk yet." he tells Will, slurring his words. Than he turns to Zeke, his older brother, who's also drunk. "Hey Zeke! You should make Will and Four loosen up. They're so...so..." Uriah frowns, searching for the right word. "Uptight!" he says, taking another drink from his bottle.

Zeke walks over to Uriah, stumbling on his way there. "Yeah. You two haven't had a drink in a long time. Or a girlfriend for that matter."

Will turns red, "As a famous baseball player, I have girls all over the country that want to date me, I just don't want to date any of them. I'm waiting for the right girl." Will's right. As members of the Dauntless, we all have lots of fans that are more than willing to date us. One of the perks of being a famous athlete I guess.

Uriah and Zeke both shrug, and go back to drinking. I glance impatiently at the clock, wanting to be able to leave our summer home in New York City and fly to Chicago where our team practices are. 4:48. Our plane leaves at 6:00 am, so we have to leave here at about 5. The only way to get Uriah and Zeke up this early was the promise of beer, so here we are at a bar downtown, near the airport.

I drum my fingers on the table impatiently for a few more minutes, before completely losing my patience. "I'm going to go find our seats on the plane, okay guys?" I say, handing the waitress a 10 dollar bill for my untouched beer.

"No!" Will begs, "Don't leave me alone with these two drunken idiots! I'm coming with you."

"Well someone has to watch over these two." I tell him, gesturing to Zeke and Uriah, who have both just tripped over each other, and are sitting on the ground laughing, "And it's not going to be me."

"They'll take forever to get on the plane anyway, let's just all go now." Will suggests, obviously not wanting to be responsible for them.

I nod in agreement, and after paying, we all head to the airport. We find our plane, and our seats within the next 10 minutes, and wait for takeoff.

I tune out of their conversation, but when I hear them talking about the new player, I tune back in.

"I heard that the new member's a girl." Zeke tells us, once he's sober enough to say something that isn't nonsense.

"Doesn't that mean that she has to change and shower in front of us?" Uriah asks, grinning.

I throw a pretzel at him from the bag Will was eating from, "Pervert."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Uriah asks, catching the pretzel in his mouth and swallowing it.

"Yes. And I heard she's good-looking too. Her name is Beatrice I think." Will says.

Zeke and Uriah share a creepy smile. "I call dibs!" they both shout. Than they turn to glare at each other, and start to argue about who should date the new teammate.

Than, a short blonde women walks into first class, taking a seat a few rows in front of us. Uriah and Zeke stop arguing to stare at her.

"You can have the teammate girl, I have a new target." Uriah announces.

We all roll our eyes and go back to talking until the plane takes off. I grip the armrests tightly, trying not to let my fear of heights show, but luckily Uriah and Zeke both fall asleep after about an hour, and Will's too tired to notice anything.

After another hour or so, I start to fall asleep too, being shaken awake by Will after we land.

**So guys! Guess what time it is where I am? 2:41 a.m. **

**That would be why I can't concentrate on anything other than sleep in this chapter. There is a reason that I don't usually write after 2:00. **

**Anyway, sorry that it sucked, but it'll get better after the first practice. **

**Anyway, bye for now!**

**-Callie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi again guys! Thank you SO much to those of who who reviewed and followed! I really appreciate it! So many followers in just one day!**

**To FourTris18: I forgot to say, sorry! But she did play softball before baseball. I'll try to show that in some flashback or something. Thanks for telling me I forgot to mention it. **

**So, here's the next chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer: I'm working on it...**

**Tris's PoV**

"What did you pack in here? Rocks?" I ask, panting, as I haul one of Christina's many bags up to the apartment we'll be sharing.

Well, apartment isn't the right word for it. It's more like a penthouse. It has 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms (each with their own bathroom), a full size kitchen, a huge living room with a huge flat screen TV, and finally the master bedroom (aka my bedroom) which has it's own 80" TV and a walk in closet bigger than my room at my old house in New York.

Christina snorts, "No, my rock collection is already upstairs."

I roll my eyes, and with a final grunt, drop the bag into the apartment.

"That's the last of them." I tell her, collapsing on the coach, trying to catch my breathe.

I've barely sat down when Christina pulls me back up. "Time to unpack!" she yells.

I groan, and try to sit back down on the coach, but Christina drags me toward my bedroom.

"Christina!" I complain as she opens my first suitcase, "I have my first practice at noon. I need sleep!"

"Nonsense." she tells me, looking through my clothes. She stops as she comes across a pair of old sweatpants. "These are unacceptable." she tells me, and holding the pants as far away from her as possible, she opens the window and chucks them onto the street.

"Hey! I liked those..." I protest, but Christina just ignores me, still looking through my clothes.

After a while. she gives up and takes my suitcase to her room. She comes back a second later, and says, "We are going shopping after your practice to buy you some decent clothes. No one needs this many sweatpants, Tris."

I reluctantly nod. There's no getting out of shopping with Chris. Trust me, I've tried. Plus, she's right. New city, new me. I started with a new name, and now I'm getting a new wardrobe. "Only if you buy me dinner." I tell her.

She nods, grinning, and runs down the hallway to her room, saying something about finding me something to wear to today's practice.

I fall back on the bed and groan, this is going to be a long season.

**~~~~~~~~I'm too lazy to center this Line Break~~~~~~~~~**

"No way Chris! There is no way in hell that I'm wearing that. It barely covers my butt!"

Christina holds out a pair of short, tight black exercise shorts, along with a tight-fitting grey shirt with black accents on the sides.

"Please Tris!" she begs, pouting, "You don't have much of a choice anyway, you have nothing else to wear. Plus, it'll look hot!"

I immediately search the room for my second suitcase, knowing that Christina took the first. "Chris! What did you do?" I yell.

Christina grins, "I just disposed of the ugly parts, meaning pretty much the whole thing. Not that you don't look good in ugly clothes, you just look alot better when I dress you."

I start to protest, but she cuts me off, "Oh, by the way, it's 11:30, so you might want to either wear this, or go naked."

I glare at Christina and shove her out of the door so I can change. "Screw you Christina!" I yell at her as I run down the stairs.

"Love you too, honey!" she replies, laughing.

As I fumble for the keys of the rental car, and speed out of the parking lot, only one thought crosses my mind:

_You are so dead Christina._

**Hi guys! So...bad news. I can't update this weekend because I'm going to my summer house in Lake George, and it has no wi-fi.**

**It used to have wi-fi, but my mom thinks that I spend to much time on the internet (which I probably do). So now, no wi-fi. Which really stinks because I need wi-fi like normal people need air.**

**Anyway, I've been looking for a new book series to read. Any suggestions? **

**Lastly, thank you guys so much for all of your nice reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Next chapter will be up sometime on Sunday night. **

**Bye! -Callie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again guys! **

**I changed my username! I could never find one that I really like, but Callie46 will do for now I guess.**

**Anyway! I went away for 2 days, and when I came back, like 10 more people had favorited. So thank you! Dauntless cake for all!**

**To Tris Ela Eaton: Fluff will come next chapter. Tons and tons and tons of fluff!**

**To Michaela46: I took Maze Runners from the library and OH MY GODS IT'S AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I would not spend my weekends in Lake George if I was a famous author. I would take a cruise to Hawaii or something.**

**Okay, my extremely long author's note is FINALLY over. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Tris' PoV**

I pull up to the stadium, and linger outside for a few moments.

This is the moment I've been waiting for since I was 6, and started to play Tee-ball. From there, I moved up to softball, playing as catcher on my school's varsity team, and the travel team. Than. when I hit a ball out of the park and broke someone's car window, the coaches decided that I should play baseball.

So here I am now, standing outside of the Dauntless' stadium, the Pit, trying to remember how to walk.

I re-adjust my catcher's bag on my shoulder, seeing another car pull up, and walk in. A few seconds later, the two guys riding in that car run past me, chased by a girl with yellow paint splattered across her face.

"I'm going to kill you Uriah!" she shouts. The guys look almost exactly alike, but one is a little older than the other. They both have dark eyes, and are at least 2 feet taller than I am.

"Calm down Marlene!" The younger one shouts back, "It was an accident! I didn't mean for it to splatter all over you!"

The girl, Marlene, turns on the older one, who has stopped running and started laughing, "You think it's funny, Zeke? Let's see how funny this is." And she rubs paint all over Zeke's face, smirking. "Now we're even."

"Hey this is actually really funny." The other boy, who must be Uriah says, sprinting back towards Marlene. She prepares to wipe paint on his face also, but stops when she sees me walking toward the stadium. I wave a bit, and Uriah runs toward me, Zeke and Marlene trailing behind.

"Hi." he says, flashing me a grin. "I'm-"

"Uriah!" Marlene yells, appearing beside me "Go to practice! You're going to have to run laps after it's over if your late, and we're all going to Four's house right after, so unless you want to miss out on that, go!" she playfully shoves Zeke forward, "You too."

Uriah and Zeke both sprint toward the stadium, and Marlene and I follow, walking side by side. "We're 10 minutes early. The idiots didn't even make sure I was right." she extends her hand. "I'm Marlene."

I take her hand and say, "Tris."

Her eyes light up, "That means you're the new player, right?" I nod. "Welcome to the team!" she tells me, "You'll have to meet all of the other girls. Of course, they don't actually play on the team, but they're the girlfriends of the players, and they come to pretty much every practice, and every game."

"So that means you and Uriah..." I trail off, wiggling my eyebrows.

She turns beat red, and laughs, "No, we're just friends."

"Uh-huh." I say, smirking.

She grins and gives me a light shove.

If the rest of the team is as nice as she is, I think I'll like it at Dauntless.

**~~~Yet another Line Break that I don't feel like centering~~~**

"LISTEN UP!" yells the coach, Max. The players in the dug-out immediately fall silent, waiting for him to continue. "Today, we have a new player, Tris. She'll be taking Edward's place. And don't let the fact that she's a girl blind you. She can probably kick most of your asses."

Uriah claps me on the back, grinning. Zeke sits next to me, also smiling. They seem pretty nice.

I hear a few people muttering about how I shouldn't be here, but for the most part, the players just stay silent, staring at me.

"Now! It's time to determine who gets what position. Edward used to play right field, so normally I would tell Tris to play there, but she is an amazing catcher. So we're going to try her out there."

"Coach!" someone yells angrily from the other side of the dug-out, "That's my position!"

"It used to be, Peter." the assistant coach, Amar, interjects. "We're going to have a small competition to see who's better. Ok people! The positions that we think we are going to put you in are on the jumbo-tron! Let's go!"

I turn around. Sure enough all of the team member's names are listed on the huge screen next to their positions. It says:

Four-Pitcher

Zeke-First Base

Will-Second Base

Uriah-Shortstop

Eric-Third Base

Drew-Left Field

Al-Center Field

And at the bottom, in huge letters:

TRIS vs PETER FOR CATCHER

Every one went to their positions, except for Peter and I who just stood by the plate awkwardly.

"Peter, gear up, you're going first. Tris, go to right field."

I nod, and we play for a while, with the coaches as the batters. Everyone is good, but the person who really catches my eye is the pitcher, Four. He catches every ball that comes anywhere near him. All of his pitches are perfect, strike after strike.

And, well, he's hot.

I tear my eyes away from Four, and focus on Peter. If I want the position, I need to figure out what he does wrong, and do it better. I see his weak spot right away, he can't throw to second.

After about an hour, Peter and I switch positions. He bumps into me, almost knocking me down as I enter the dugout to put on my equipment. "Good luck, Stiff." he hisses into my ear.

I cringe. My old team, before I moved up to the major leagues, was Abnegation, also known as the Stiffs. I guess they called us that because we wore grey uniforms, and we were always by the book, and well...we were stiff. **  
**

I walk to the field in full equipment, and practice resumes.

Four looks at me, and pitches it hard, right at me. When I catch it, my hang stings from the force. The balls come right at me each time, getting harder and harder.

_He's trying to hurt me. _ I think to myself, and than my stubborn side kicks in. He, just like every one else on this team, thinks that I shouldn't be here. That I should still be playing softball. Well, I belong here just as much as they do, and I'm going to prove it.

**~~~I AM AN AWESOME LINE BREAK~~~**

"Ok! Before you all leave, that was a great first practice, and it's time to announce the positions you'll be playing in for the rest of the season!" Amar shouts as we pack up our things.

The list comes, and it's exactly like the one that appeared before on the screen. Except this time, next to my name is the word catcher, and next to Peter's is right field.

When he sees it, he pins me against the wall. "You little bitch!" he yells, "You better watch your back, because I want my position back. And I always get what I want." He pushes me harder against the wall, sharp pieces of wood digging into my back.

Zeke pulls a seething Peter off of me, and Uriah says, "Dude. Just because she's a better catcher than you doesn;t mean that you have to get revenge. Plus, it's not your position anymore."

Peter pulls himself away from Zeke, retrieves his bag, and walks away, followed by Drew.

"What's his problem?" Zeke asks.

Uriah shrugs, "He's probably just mad that his position was taken by a girl who's like a foot shorter than him."

Zeke and I laugh, and we start to make our way out of the stadium. "Tris, our friend Four is having a little get together at his place, want to come?"

"I would, but I can't." I reply. "My friend Christina is supposed to be picking me up to go shopping, and if I bail, she'll freak out."

"Invite her, too." Zeke tells me.

Crap. I really don't like parties.

"I don't know if she'd want to-" I start, but am cut off by Christina screeching to a halt next to me in her Red Ferrari. "Hey Tris! How'd practice go?"

"Speak of the devil..." I mutter.

"Oh so you must be Cristina! So, Little Ms. Antisocial over here says that you wouldn't want to hang out at our friend's place." Uriah says.

Christina was staring at our second baseman, Will, but at Uriah's comment, she turns back to us. "Of course I would! And she'll go too."

Zeke grins at me. "Ok, so why don't you guys follow us to Four's house?"

"Sure." I tell him, hopping into Christina's car.

"NO." Chrostina shreiks. We all stare at her. She smiles sheepishly, realizing how loud she was. "No. Tris cannot wear that." she says, eyeing my sweat-soaked clothing.

"Yeah," Uriah says, looking at me. "And you should probably take a shower too, you smell."

I snort. "You're one to talk." He looks down at his own sweat stained clothes, and shrugs.

"So, just give us the address, and we'll be there in a few." Christina says.

Uriah nods, and takes my phone. After a few minutes, he hands it back, and I have his contact info. "There. Just text me and I'll give you directions." he says.

Christina nods, and she starts to drive away.

"Oh and by the way, Uri, I'm removing you from my favorites." I yell back to him.

"Well that's not very nice. Trissy!" he yells back.

I throw the first thing that I can find (a tissue box) at him. "Don't call me Trissy!" I yell as it hits him in the stomach.

I can still hear Zeke laughing as we exit the parking lot.

**So first of all guys, longest chapter yet! 2,139 words!**

**I'm sorry that it was really bad, but that's the only actual baseball practice I'm putting in here, because I'm not very good about writing about baseball.**

**It was chapter four, and she met Four. They didn't actually TALK, but whatever.**

**Okay, if you want to know how I almost broke my leg, read on. If not, than scroll past the story, write a review and leave. Just kidding, but seriously, R&R.**

**We own a dock at Lake George that we actually have permission to launch boats from (most docks in our bay can't launch from their docks), so we ride our boat a lot. Anyway, today we went up to the really huge cliff facing the water that people jump off of, and than there are people that just sit and watch other people jump. It's about 24 feet high in it's lowest spots, and 28 in it's highest.**

**I was jumping off the high part, and since no one else was jumping, I had about 5 boats watching me, and no one else was on the rock.**

**When you jump, you have about 10 seconds to think before you hit the water. In those 10 seconds your instincts to protect yourself come in, and the simplest way to do that is to curl into a ball.**

**So yes, I did a cannonball off of a 28 foot cliff. **

**You know that saying, hitting water from really high is like hitting concrete? Well, it's true. I fell, and when I landed, I landed on my back. **

**The water broke my freaking leg.**

**I have a bruise stretching from my ankle to my upper thigh to prove it.  
**

**AND SO...the lesson of that story is to never, ever, do a cannonball off of something over 10 feet high.**

**10 more reviews could be...I dunno, encouragement for another chapter up by midnight. *wink wink***

******Thank you for listening to my rant. -Callie**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...wow. I said 10 reviews and I'd post again, and so far I've gotten 15. In two hours!**

**Thank you guys so much! **

**And to those of you who were concerned about my leg, we went to the hospital, and it was only fractured! So no cast, I just can't walk on it really. Which means more time on my laptop for me!**

**Well, as promised, here's another chapter at midnight!**

**First though:**

**To Four Tris Lover: One fight coming up! Mwah hah hah! And of course I'll try making the chapters longer, you didn't offend me at all. (I can never get the chapters to be the right length)**

**To Valexian Rose: You weren't supposed to figure out that Christina had teleportation powers yet! Just kidding...she can only teleport when it's convenient to the plot.**

**To Everybody Who Said Something About My Leg: Thanks guys! I'll try not to cannonball off any more cliffs if you keep reviewing!**

**Tris' PoV**

I sigh as Christina holds yet another outfit up for me to try on. "Chris!" I groan, you told them we'd be there in a few minutes! Not a few hours!"

"Just one more outfit?" she begs, "If this one doesn't work, you can wear anything you want."

I nod reluctantly, and go to the bathroom to change. When I come out, Christina squeals, "Perfect! Wait here, I have just the makeup to go with that!"

Christina leaves, and I turn to the full length mirror in her room to look at what she's forcing me to wear.

When I see my reflection, I smile. Christina actually picked out something that I liked. No dresses this time. Christina picked out a pair of faded skinny jeans that made me look a lot more curvy, and a loose fitting black halter top that had the number 6 on the front, the sleeves and back made entirely of lace (and of course, a black tank top underneath). I put on my high top converse (black, of course), and some black earrings, I admire myself in the mirror.

"Ok! Let's do this!" Christina yells, shoving me into the bathroom.

I sit, trying not to move as Christina tugs at my hair with a curling iron. "You can't make me pretty, you know." I tell her.

Christina rolls her eyes, "Who cares about pretty. I'm going for noticeable."

After a few more minutes, Christina allows me to look at myself in the mirror...and I certainly am noticeable. My blonde hair is twisted into a waterfall braid, cascading down my shoulders. My eyes, usually a dull grey-blue, are now vibrant with mascara and eyeliner.

"Am I good, or am I good?" Christina asks, smirking. "Now leave so I can do my own makeup. Ask Uriah for the address."

_Tris: Hey, where's the party?_

_Uriah: Took you long enough to get ready._

_Tris: Makeup is Christina's crack._

_Uriah: Okay, change of plans, party's at my place._

_Tris: Which is where?_

_Uriah: 2351 Burdett Ave _**(A/N Please don't go there! I picked a random address.)**

I tell Christina, and soon enough, we're speeding down the road towards Uri's house.

Christina has on a black dress that shows off her curvy body shape perfectly. It ends at about her knees, and her waist has a white leather belt wrapped around it. Her hair is in curls, and her makeup is, as usual, flawless.

We pull up to the house, surprised to see about 200 cars parked around the block. We enter, and I am immediately greeted with loud music, and the smell of alcohol.

"What's going on?" I yell to Christina.

She turns to me and yells back, "What? I can't hear you over the sound!"

"Who are all of these people?" I repeat.

Christina just shrugs and shouts something that I can;t hear over the music.

All of a sudden, the music stops and is replaced by the shriek of a microphone. I look up to see Uriah holding a microphone right next to the speaker. After the screeching noise dies down, Uriah yells, "If you were not invited by Zeke, Four, or myself: Get the hell out of my house!" The crowd starts thinning out, until only about 20 people are left.

"Okay!" Uriah yells, jumping down from the makeshift stage, "Who wants to play Candor or Dauntless?"

The remaining people cheer, and follow Uriah into the middle of the room, forming a large circle.

"Everybody knows the rules, right?" I'm about to raise my hand, but Christina whispers the rules to me.

"Candor is truth, Dauntless is dare. If you don't want to do whatever they say, you have to take off a piece of clothing." I nod.

"Since it's my house, and I'm the most attractive person here, I'll go first. Tris you are our newest teammate, so Candor or Dauntless?"

I don't want to come across as a coward... "Dauntless." I hear myself say.

Uriah thinks for a moment. "I dare you to drink a bowl of hot sauce."

I shrug. and Zeke runs to the kitchen to grab some.

I make it about half way through the bowl before I feel my mouth growing hot. I gulp down the rest quickly, and grab the water from a grinning Zeke.

"I hate you Uriah. Umm... Marlene, Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor. I don't want to drink hot sauce."

I grin. "Do you like Uriah as more than a friend?"

Marlene seems to contemplate taking her shirt off, but in the end, she just nods, blushing.

"Nita, Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene asks.

"Dauntless." a girl that must be Nita replies.

"Kiss your crush." Marlene says.

Nita shrugs and walks up to Four, kisses him on the lips and sits back down.

Four just remained stony faced, not showing a hint of emotion.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless." She asks, red faced.

"Dauntless." his voice is not how I expected it to be. I thought it would be cold, but instead it was deep and warm.

"I dare you to...tell us how many girlfriends you've had."

"None." he replies.

All of the girls in the room stare at him in disbelief. "Dude, at least five girls have asked you out this month alone."

Four just shrugs, and the game continues. I tune out after a while, and when we all stop playing to go and dance, I go upstairs, and finding an open window, climb out onto the roof.

I sit on the edge for a few minutes, until another figure comes out from inside.

"Didn't know anyone else knew how to get out here." A voice said. _Four._

"I didn't know out here existed. Aren't you supposed to be drunk?" I reply.

He plops down next to me, and extends his hand. "Hello to you too. I'm Four, and to answer your question, I don't drink. "

I shake his hand. "I'm Tris, as you probably know from practice."

He looks down at my hand. "Speaking of practice, how's your hand?"

In response, I turn it over so he can see the bruises starting to form.

"Sorry." he tells me, "I could never pitch hard to Peter, because he would always complain about how much his hand hurt."

"Well, to be fair, it does hurt like hell." I tell him. "But I am not going to complain, because complaining means that I can't handle it. And I am perfectly capable of being on the team." He gets my message loud and clear: I'm staying, and I'm not taking bullshit about it from anyone.

"Undoubtedly." he replies. He looks out toward the woods near Uriah's house, and I take the opportunity to study his blue eyes for sarcasm. because it has to be there somewhere. Upon finding none, I also look into the woods, and we sit in a comfortable silence until we hear the sound of cars pulling away.

"Party's over." I comment. He nods and we both stand up, climbing in the window one at a time.

"See you at practice I guess." I tell him.

"Yeah." he replies, scratching his neck awkwardly. I walk toward a very drunken Christina, and help her into the car.

"You look familiar." Christina giggles. "Do I know you?"

I sigh as I start the car. Christina pokes my face. "Trissy? Hellloooooo?"

_This is going to be a long night._

**It isn't midnight anymore, it's like 1:15, but let's just pretend that I actually posted on time for once. **

**Okay, so this was actually just a filler chapter, an INCREDIBLY SHORT filler chapter, and I lied, it actually wasn't fluffy. I wasn't really either, but I haven't slept in over 24 hours, so this was bound to be kind of bad.**

**But it will actually start to get fluffy soon! I don't know when, but when I say fluff, I mean FLUFF!**

**So, goodnight for now! **

**I'll update sometime tomarrow probably around like 3:00ish. Unless you perhaps gave me another 10 reviews as motivation?**

**Until than! -Callie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**

**So, I really have nothing to say except enjoy the next chapter!**

**But first, of course:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a crappy laptop and a fanfiction account. **

**Four's PoV**

I wind up and release the ball, watching it speed right down the middle of the plate. Practicing without a catcher is not easy, but Zeke and Uriah both have massive hangovers, and none of the other team members are willing to come to practice this early.

Or at least that's what I thought.

I was preparing to throw another pitch, when a voice interrupted me.

"You know that it would be a lot easier to do that with a catcher." A voice yells from the dugout. Without even looking over, I know who it is._ Tris._

I throw the ball down the middle of the plate again before responding, "Yeah, well there's no one to catch, and I can't play both positions."

"No one to catch huh? Remind me again who is playing catcher for the team for the rest of the season."

I shrug, "I don't think you could handle my harder pitches." I try not to glance back at her, because I know she'll be glaring at me.

"I can't handle them? Why? Because I'm a girl? Because I'm scrawny?" I glance at her quickly before I throw the next ball. Blonde hair in a high ponytail, exercise shorts, and a tight grey top that says 'Just do it.' And sure enough, she's directing a glare my way.

"Peter couldn't catch them, none of the catchers before him could. What makes you think that you can?" I ask her, still making it a point not to look at her.

If she was angry before, she's furious. Quick to ignite, just like the rest of the team. Tris will fit right in here.

"What makes me think I can catch them?" she repeats, "What makes you think that I can't?" .

I don't respond. I've obviously ticked her off. When she realizes that I have no intentions of responding, she storms toward me, stopping when she reaches the pitcher's mound.

"Okay Four, I can obviously tell that you think that I shouldn't be here, or that I shouldn't be catcher." she is still glaring at me, and she sounds pretty pissed. "I've been playing this sport since I was six. Baseball is my life, and I'm not going to give it up because you and half of the team think that I can't handle it. You better get used to me being here, because I'm going to stay. So get over whatever negative feelings you have about women playing baseball, because I am sure as hell not leaving this team unless Max himself kicks me off."

She storms off toward the training rooms, where Amar meets her, sending a worried glance toward me. She just pushes past him, throwing down her bag and starting to jog on the treadmill.

I tear my eyes from her, and turn back toward the mound, ignoring Amar's questioning looks.

I guess I offended her. This is why I've never had a girlfriend, I always say the wrong thing.

Sure, Zeke has tried to arrange double dates, but what ends up happening is him making out with whatever girl he intended to make out with, and me sitting in an awkward silence with some girl that I had somehow offended early on.

I pitch a ball as hard as I can toward the plate, frustrated. It zips down the middle. I pitch the same way, over and over again until the rest of the team arrives. As I get my gear that I need for batting practice, I can't help but think that Tris was right: It would've been a lot easier if someone were there catching.

**(A/N I don't usually do PoV changes in the middle of chapters, but this is one of the rare times that I will, because I absolutely hate writing in a boy's PoV.)**

**Tris' PoV**

I strap on my batting gloves tightly. This is only the second practice, and I'm already fed up with half of the team, one member in particular.

First, I had to put up with a very hung-over Christina this morning, and needless to say, she was not very happy.

Than I came here, and Four goes on about he's SUCH an amazing pitcher, and I couldn't possibly ever try to catch his harder pitches because if Peter couldn't do it, I don't have a chance.

Asshole.

I'm probably overreacting, but all of my life, people have underestimated me, and I have always gotten angry whenever they did. Just because I'm short, I came from one of the worst minor league teams, and I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'll hesitate to kick someone's ass.

Uriah has noticed me still tightening my batting gloves, and he comes o sit next to me. "Tris, if you tighten that anymore your hand is going to lose oxygen."

I look down at my hand, and sure enough, it's turning purple. I loosen them up, letting my hand color return to normal. "Thanks Uri." I say, flashing him a smile.

He returns my grin. "Let's go than! We have top notch batting cages. After we all warm up in those, Four's going to be pitch to us. I guess you'll be catching."

I nod. and follow him to the batting cages.

After about an hour of hitting practice, Four and I warm up his pitching. The team lines up in the dugout, waiting. All of them are good, but only a few are able to hit Four's pitches, which are all perfect strikes. The balls that are hit don't go very far anyway.

The coaches don't seem surprised. I guess this happens every year. I knew Four was an amazing pitcher, but I didn't know that he was this good.

When all of the team, excluding Four and I has hit, Max tells Peter to put his catching gear on so that I can have a chance to hit.

This is my chance to prove myself to the rest of the team. To prove that I belong here just as much as they do.

I step up to the plate, making eye contact with Four.

He pitches the first ball. A swing and a miss.

"Ouch!" Peter complains, "That hurt!"

Max tells him to suck it up, and Four pitches his second ball, his eyes never leaving mine. Strike two.

And finally, his third ball comes. I time myself just right, and swing with all of my force. The ball his my bat, and with an earsplitting crack, it's flying through the air.

I look down to see that I broke my bat. And when I look up again, I see the ball landing in the stands. Home-run.

Everyone is silent for a second, until Uriah and Zeke start clapping and yelling like idiots. Soon enough, the rest of the team follows suit.

I am the first person to ever hit a home-run off of Four.

And for the first time ever; I feel Dauntless.

**I know, that was a super short chapter, and it still doesn't have any fluff! **

**I'm really bad at endings though, so I just stole a line from the book.**

**Anyway, I don't know what to do next! I know how the story will end, but I honestly have no ideas for the next few chapters! So feel free to leave suggests in your reviews! Or you can PM me with suggestions. Or you can just PM me if you're bored, because I am also usually incredibly bored.**

**Bye for now!-Callie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! **

**Before I start the next chapter;**

**Tris Ela Eaton: I'm not very good at drama, but I'll try!**

**DauntlessDancerr: Thank you so much for the ideas! I'm stealing one for this chapter!**

**love5111read: I didn't think of that. I'm using that too.**

**Disclaimer: Finally! I did it! Oh wait, false alarm...(meaning that I don't own Divergent)**

**Tris' PoV**

"Just get me some more aspirin Tris! Please! My head is killing me!" Christina groans.

When I came home from practice, I found Christina still lying in bed. She had more to drink last night than I thought, if her hangover is this bad.

"Fine." I tell her, grabbing my jacket, "Just stay in bed. I'll be right back."

She grumbles something in return, burying her face in her pillow.

I grab the keys to my new car, a blue Porche, and walk outside.

When I open the door to exit the apartment building though, I am greeted with flashing and a ton of people screaming things at me.

"WHAT THE FU-" I start to scream. but I am cut off with a microphone being thrust into my face.

"Ms. Prior, are the rumors that you are the newest member of the Dauntless true?" A lady asks me.

"I don't-" I start again, but am cut off by a man snapping another photo of me.

"Are the rumors true?" The lady repeats.

I waste no time in running back into the apartment building, slamming the door in their faces.

When I reach my apartment, I run inside, locking the door behind me. Christina lifts her head from her pillow to look at me like I'm insane for a few seconds, before re-burying her face.

_What the hell just happened?_

My phone beeps, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look down to see a text from Uriah.

_U- DO NOT GO OUTSIDE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SWARMED BY HALF OF THE COUNTRY'S REPORTERS._

I roll my eyes before texting him back.

_T- You're about 5 minutes too late. What just happened?_

_U- Someone tipped off the paparazzi that you were the new player. Bet you can't guess who._

_T- Peter. That bastard's gonna pay._

_U- I'll hold him while you punch._

_T- Deal._

I click my phone off, and walk over to Christina.

"Chris, I'm not going to be able to get you that aspirin anytime soon. The paparazzi found me."

She lifts her head again, looking downright murderous. "Someone's going to die today." she tells me, marching out the door, still in her pajamas.

"LISTEN UP!" she shouts once she gets paparazzi all fall silent, staring at her.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, I WOULD LEAVE THIS APARTMENT BUILDING RIGHT NOW. I NEED SOME FREAKING ASPIRIN, AND IF I DON'T GET SOME SOON, I'M GOING TO GO BERSERK AND MURDER YOU ALL."

The paparazzi continue to stare at her. She stares back. No one says anything until finally Christina talks.

"Tris," she tells me, her voice dangerously calm, "Go get my high heels. The one with the spikes."

The reporters start backing away, and when I come back with Christina's 7 inch heels, they all start to run tripping over one another.

"Looks like those heels actually did come in handy." I tell Christina, trying to suppress laughter.

She throws one of the shoes at me, only missing by a few inches. "Aspirin. Now."

I walk to my car, laughing the whole way to the drug store.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~

It was a miracle that I got out of my apartment without being spotted by the press.

They've been camped outside our apartment for at least 2 days. They had heard rumors that a female player had joined Dauntless, but they didn't have any proof, or know who it was until Peter ratted me out.

That idiot's going to pay at practice today.

If it weren't for Christina's brilliant idea, I would still be stuck inside plotting my revenge. She made a rope out of sheets, and dangled it out the window, looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked her, completely oblivious.

"I don't want to listen to you complaining about how you can't get to practice anymore. And don't worry, I won't drop you."

When I finally processed what was happening, I was already halfway out the window being pushed by Christina.

"NO!" I yelled, climbing back inside and backing away from the window as far as possible. "No way in hell Chris!"

Christina's eyes glint evilly, "Well, this is only one of two options." she tells me.

"What's the other option?"

"You can call Caleb and tell him that you're pregnant. If you don't, I will. Your choice."

Caleb is really over protective. I had a crush on Robert Black in middle school, and when Caleb found out, I was never left alone with him. Ever. If Caleb thought that I was pregnant he would kill someone. And that someone would be me.

I reluctantly step outside of the window, gripping the rope of sheets tightly.

When I finally remove my feet from the windowsill, Chris starts to laugh. "That wasn't that bad was it?"

I flip her off and slide the rest of the way down the rope.

**I'm sorry that it was bad and short! I'm writing this at about 1:30. I should never be aloud to write past 1:00, because I start to get a little insane after that. That's probably where Christina yelling at everybody came from.**

**And I'm also sorry that I took so long to update this!**

**Since I was able to walk again without collapsing in pain, I've been catching up with all of my sports, so I've had absolutely no free time to do anything.**

**Anyways, I'll try to update sometime on Friday. (Unless I get some more motivation *cough reviews cough*. Than I'll update on Thursday night.)**

**Bye for now-Callie **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again!**

**I'm sososososososo sorry that it took me so long to update this! I spent the weekend at my dad's house in Albany, and I didn't bring my computer (because I'm an idiot.)**

**Anyway; on to chapter 8!**

**Four's PoV**

"Four! C'mon man! We have to go to practice!" Uriah yells, trying (and failing) to push me out of my bed.

I grunt in response and turn away from him.

"Four!" Zeke says from downstairs, "Hurry up! We're going to be late! If you don't show up to practice on time, you'll never be able to strike out Tris! Or get on base, if you know what I mean." **(A/N Baseball joke! You know getting to second base *wiggles eyebrows*)**

"Shut up." I growl, throwing the covers off of myself and standing up.

"Dude! It was only a joke! But we all know that she's hot. Now get your ass down here so we can go to practice!"

I turn to Uriah. "Leave. I need to get changed."

Uriah scurries downstairs, and I change quickly into a muscle shirt, and exercise pants.

I trudge downstairs and watch Zeke and Uriah pig out on pancakes for almost a minute, debating on whether or not to tell them that they should stop eating, before finally grabbing a muffin and grabbing the keys to my Harley, and leaving for the stadium.

I should be angry at Tris. Even my best friend is cracking jokes about how I can't strike out a girl, what will the players on other teams think when the find out? I _should_ be angry, but I'm not. Instead I'm intrigued. Tris managed to do what many professional athletes could never do on her first try. And for some reason... I'm proud of her.

I swerve to avoid a pot hole in the road. I have to focus. _On what? _I ask myself,_ You were going to leave Dauntless anyway before she came.__  
_

_Shut up_. I tell myself, coming to a stop in front of the stadium.

"I didn't say anything." a voice calls out from behind me. I must have been thinking out loud. _Opps._

"I wasn't talking to you." I reply harshly, not looking at the person walking towards me.

"Who were you talking to than? Yourself? There's no one else here." Tris replies.

"As a matter of fact, I was talking to myself. And why would no one else be here? They'll all be late for practice."

Tris looks at me like I'm insane. "Umm... Four, you do realize that there's 2 hours before practice starts."

"But Zeke and Uriah said-" I start, stopping in mid sentence, and making a fist, desperately wanting to punch someone. Preferably Uriah.

Tris laughs. "I don't think that Zeke and Uriah are the most reliable source of information."

I glare at her, but my fists unclench, and I have to fight off a smile.

"Well, since you're here, you're welcome to join me if you like." she says, walking toward the stadium again.

"Ok, only one question."

"Shoot." she says, turning so that she's facing me, and still walking toward the stadium.

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Do some warm-ups I guess. Or maybe I'll just skip it and go for a coffee."

I grin. "Caffeine sounds like an amazing idea right now."

She gestures to her car, "Let's go then."

I shake my head, gesturing to my motorcycle.

"If you want me to get on that death trap, you're paying for the coffee." she tells me.

I shrug. "Okay. So what are you waiting for? Hop on."

She tentatively gets on the back. "Hold on tight." I tell her.

She grips my waist, and her fingers brush over a piece of my exposed skin.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and set off to Starbucks.

**It's been to long! I have a lot of things to apologize for, but I'll start with this:**

**I'm so sorry for not updating! As I said at the top, I spent the week at my dad's house in Albany, and I didn't bring my computer.**

**I'm also going to apologize about the length of this chapter. It's really short, and boring, and full of dialogue.**

**Now I'll apologize for the suckiness of this chapter. I literally just got back (it's 3am) and I'm EXHAUSTED! But you guys deserve an update, no matter how terrible!**

**I'll probably replace this with a better chapter later, but for now...bye! -Callie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I start;**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!**

**I just started school with all advanced classes, and it's been hectic. I haven't had time to read any fanfics, much less write them.**

**Anyway; TEN REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! That means I owe you a double chapter! (Two chapters in one day for ten reviews, three for 15, so on...)**

**To those of who reviewed;**

**maggiescousin; That's for me to know and you to find out. ;P**

**SoftballNerd; That's alot of questions...Okay...um... You'll meet the other players later, but those nine are the main ones. Four is a heat pitcher, but he's better than the other pitcher, whose identity you will discover later. And this is the batting order:**

**Or something like that...**

**Now, enjoy this extremely late chapter!**

**Tris' PoV**

The first game of the season came up quickly.

We had a few more practices, and the weeks sped by pretty uneventfully. And here we are now. On a plane flying to Boston to play the Erudite.

After sitting for a few minutes, I glance at Christina sitting next to me to make sure she's asleep. When I'm sure she is, I sneak past her and head up the isle to where Uri and Zeke of are sitting.

When I reach their seats for rows ahead of mine, I sit down behind Uri, who is sleeping with his coke still in hand, and motion for Will who's sitting next to me, to be quiet. I take Will's ice water and prepare to pour it over Uriah's head when something Zeke says stop me.

"C'mon Four, we all know this is more than a crush. Just admit it."

I look into the crack between the seats to see Four scowling from across the isle. "I never said anything about a crush Zeke. I've only known her for a few months."

"You didn't need to say anything. I'm your best friend. I know."

Four rolls his eyes and slumps into his seat.

"Why are you getting so defensive if you don't like her?" Zeke asks.

"You're acting like a middle schooler Zeke." Four tells him.

"You're not denying it anymore!" Zeke yells, looking triumphant. Than he seems to remember that we're on a first class plane when some old lady shushes him. "You're not denying it." he repeats quietly.

Four just turns away to look out the window.

Zeke smirks. "I called it! So when are you going to ask-"

That's when I step in. I don't want to know the name of Four's crush. I recognize the feeling swirling in my stomach though, and I wish I didn't. _Jealousy. _

I dump the glass of ice water on Uri's head, causing Four and Zeke to abruptly stop their conversation. Uri sits up in a panic and accidentally hits Zeke in the face, resulting in a lot of yelling.

I turn to glare at Four. "I hope you and your girlfriend will be very happy together." I tell him, spinning on my heel and walking back toward my seat.

_Don't cry, _I tell myself, _You have no reason to cry._

And it's true. I just met him a month ago. I shouldn't be crying.

But as I sit back down next to Christina, I feel a single tear slip out of my eye.

**Oh my god that was SOOOOOO OOC. **

**I'm dying because of the terribleness of what I just wrote, but you can't blame me. Blame Rick Riordan. **

**Why Rick Riordan? BECAUSE BOO IS COMING OUT IN 3 DAYS! ASDFGHJKL!**

**Sorry, I'm sane again now (or at least as sane as I was before).**

**Anyway...what was I going to say? **

**Oh yeah! Sorry for the lack of anything good in this chappy, and thank you guys so much for 10 reviews!**

**AND I'M SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR 2 months!**

**(You can just skip this paragraph if you don't care about my excuses)**

**I've been gone for so long because I've been studying non stop for the SAT's. I have to study extra hard because I'm only in 7th grade. There's a college called John Hopkins near where I live, and I was one of the top ten scorers on the State Tests, so John Hopkins is offering a class for me and 9 other people in my school. But first I had to take the SAT's. And no, I still haven't taken them, I'm just SO SICK OF STUDYING!**

**So...I'll try to update again this week. And if not, I will update by next Saturday. R&R!**

**See ya (not really, but you get what I mean) -Callie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again! I promised another review ASAP, and I didn't update for two months, so you deserve this. **

**After I reread the last chapter, I realized just how OOC Tris was, so she's going to be on her period in that chapter. **

**AND 5 REVIEWS IN 12 HOURS! YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING!**

**Okay...anyway enjoy!**

**(After this of course) **

**Fourtris Lover- IKR! It's on a Saturday for me too! Same with the SSAT's that I have to take OVER THE SUMMER! I feel for you :(**

**Disclaimer: You know what? Sue me Veronica Roth! I dare you!**

**Tris' PoV**

After my breakdown on the plane, the rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Once or twice I peaked down the isle and saw Four slouched in his seat, staring out the window.

I cross my arms, and lean back in my seat. It was probably Lauren, another girl that I had met at one of the practices. Marlene obviously likes Uriah, Shauna (not so obviously) likes Zeke, and well...Lynn is Lynn.

I look around to find them, and about I row back I see Marlene, Shauna and Lauren talking, with an angry looking Lynn listening to music near them.

Christina turns from her conversation with Will, who came back so sit with us...mostly her.

"Want a muffin or something Tris? I'm starved." she asked me, looking over the menu. **(A/N I have no idea if you get menus in first class, I've never been on a plane before.)**

"Who needs muffins when we have Dauntless Cake?" Uriah yelled from the row in front of us. He had apparently followed Will back here.

A cheer rose up from the Dauntless, and the old lady sitting in front of us got up and walked away, muttering something about 'kids these days'.

Max removed a cooler from one of the overhead compartments (no idea how he got _that_ through security) loaded with Dauntless Cake, a knife to cut it, and about 20 forks.

Uriah was literally drooling as Max started to hand out cake, and I was in no better condition. I'd never had Dauntless Cake, but Uriah had described it to me in great detail after practice one day.

After the cake excitement, the Dauntless settled into a group to chat.

"Idea!" Zeke yelled, grinning like a maniac. "Let's play Candor or Dauntless!"

A few people whooped in agreement, and others stood up and left, but after a while we were left with a decent size group of me, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren, Lynn, Will, Al, and Four.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Zeke yelled, standing in the center of our group. "Since I am awesome, I'll go first." he looked around at all of the potential victims before choosing Will.

"Dare." Will said confidently. Zeke grinned.

"I dare you to flirt with that flight attendent and than ask her to get you some water for your pregnant wife."

Will's eyes widened, but he made his way to the nearest flight attendant, and started flirting. I looked away, grinning, and waited for Will to come back. When he did, the game when on. I didn't really pay much attention though. Uriah and Zeke got into a drinking competition (no surprise there), Marlene had to give Uriah a lap dance, Al had to talk with the old lady that had yelled at us earlier about the internet (which proved harder than it seemed as she kept swatting him away with her purse and yelling), and Lynn had to act cheerful for five minutes (she only lasted about 2 before storming away).

And of course, in the middle of all this, I somehow managed to fall asleep.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

"Tris! C'mon we're at the airport!" Christina calls, gathering the MANY bags she brought with her.

I spring out of my seat and grab my one carry on, and jogging to stand in line to get off the plane with the rest of my team. It's a Erudite tradition that they 'greet' us as we get off of our plane, greet meaning humiliate. And I'm the first ever female player, so I'm going to draw a lot of attention. And I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing.

Apparently Uriah has the same idea because he detaches himself from a hungover Zeke and makes his way to me.

"Nervous?" he asks me.

I gulp. "Not at all. I'm Dauntless aren't I?" I hope he can't sense the uncertaintyin my voice. If he does, he doesn't show it.

He claps me on the back, grinning. "Good. Now let's go kick some Erudite ass!"

The Dauntless cheer, and in unison we all start sprinting off of the plane and into the airport. People clear out of our way, some giving us odd looks, and some whooping and hollering along with us. We run for a few minutes before reaching the edge of the airport, where the Erudite wait for us.

Jeanine Matthews stands in the center of her team, studying us with a blank face. Suddenly, she smiles. "Welcome Dauntless, to our city." She spreads her hands out, gesturing around. "It's so nice to see you again Max! How's everything been?" Max stands next to Four in the front of the team, crossing his arms and not responding.

Jeanine doesn't seem to mind being ignored. She looks around the team, greeting people when she recognizes them. "Four! How's your father? I haven't seen him in so long. Such a nice man." Fours jaw tightens, and he looks like he might punch someone. Without thinking, I go up to stand by him so I can stop his fist before it makes contact with Jeanine's face.

Jeanine refocuses her gaze on me. "And you nust be Tris! The first female player to ever play in our league. You must be honored."

I glare at Jeanine, not saying anything. She seems nice when you first meet her, but Max told me what she's done to past members of the team. Some went insane from the torment. Others killed themselves.

Jeanine did not move on from me. She just stood in front of me, still grinning.

"To commemorate your first game Tris, we've gotten you a surprise."

She steps aside, as does the rest of her team, revealing a young man in a Erudite jersey standing in the back. He was staring at the floor, but he looked farmilar. Almost like...

"Caleb."

**Okay! I'm so sorry that took forever. I started writing this four days ago, and I just couldn't get it right! (It still isn't right, but I gave up.)**

**Anyway, I have a bit of a problem that I'm hoping some of my fellow nerds can help me solve. You see, someone threatened to hack into my account via PM, and post a bunch of stuff that will get me kicked off the site. **

**And that would be really bad.**

**If anyone knows a way to not let that someone hack into my account, PLEASE let me know! **

**And also, if I post something that seems un-me-like, assume that the hacker figured out how to hack.  
**

**Sorry to trouble you with that! I'll try to update ASAP! R&R please! I'll love you forever!**

**Bye for now! -Callie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again guys! How time flies...how many days has it been? WAY too many.**

**Between studying for the SAT's, the SSAT's, all of the entrance exams for Emma Willard, and and my normal homework, I've been too swamped to do anything. But I've just finished my homework for the night, and I'm too coffee high to go to sleep, so here's another chapter.**

**Oh yeah, and I'm REALLY REALLY sorry about the long wait after that huge cliffy!**

**Enjoy! **

**(After this)**

**BabyCrocodile- Thank you SO much! The hacker has not yet been successful in hacking, so I'm assuming that it worked.**

**Audbreylovesthegames- Thanks to you too! I really appreciate the advice!**

**Guest- I would make it in Four's PoV...but...well...I sick at Four's PoV (or any male PoV)**

**Tris' PoV**

I stood there for I don't know how long, staring at my brother. My _brother_ who had betrayed me by working with Jeanine, who was probably plotting some terrible way to torture me. But in that moment, I don't think they could have hurt me anymore, standing there with my brother staring at me, guilt in his eyes.

And than I ran.

I didn't even know where I was going. Grief turned to anger, fueling my running, and my legs lead me to the only place that I'd ever felt at home whenever I had visited this city before.

I wanted to punch something. And so that's what I was going to do.

I could vaguely hear someone behind me, trying to keep up, but at the moment, I didn't give a shit. My own brother, who I'd grown up with, the only person I ever really trusted...

The person running behind me caught up in my momentary pause of remembering all of the times Caleb and I had. Even the bad ones, listening to Mom and Dad argue downstairs, used to be comforting because Caleb was always there, sitting on the floor beside me, telling me everything was going to be okay.

Well it sure as hell wasn't okay now.

A panting Four placed his hand on my shoulder, refraining me from running away again.

"You're going to need some energy for the game that we have in less than an hour." he informed me hunched over, trying to regain his breath.

"Less than an hour? I thought our first game was at 2." I replied, trying not to panic.

He looked up at me from his position, wondering if I was joking. "It is." he said, "You've been sprinting around town like a maniac for 3 hours."

I stared at him, and suddenly I was aware of how tired I was. I feel an overwhelming desire to take a nap, and my knees buckled. I would have passed out. but Four steadied me, starting to catch his breath.

"That means you've been following me around for three hours." I guessed, "Why?"

He grinned at me, his blue eyes sparkling. "Well, this pitcher might need a catcher, and my only other option is Peter."

I wrinkled my nose and laughed, almost forgetting about Caleb. Suddenly my knees felt weak again. "Caleb...he-"

Four just nodded, not looking directly at me. "After you ran, Caleb took a major beating from the Dauntless." he gave the ground a lopsided smile. "It was mostly Uriah and I though. Zeke was too hungover to do much of anything."

I let out a sharp laugh, and than jumped up from the curb I was sitting on. "Shit! What time is it?"

Four glanced at his watch, his eyes widening. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! It's 1:56!"

Our eyes locked, and by mutual agreement we sprinted toward the Erudite stadium.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The stadium was hard to miss. It was about 100 feet tall and had 50 foot Erudite banners hanging from the top. It was designed like the Roman Colosseum, but with more modern details. I could make out 5 foot tall carvings` of all the Erudite players at the bottom, and in the middle, right above the doorway, was a 10 foot tall Jeanine Matthews that seemed to be glaring directly at me.

Four and I sprinted inside and on to the field where we were greeted by a massive audience. In the middle of the field stood Jeanine, Max, and the umpire arguing. Over the roar of the crowd I could only hear the words "Four" "Tris" and "not starting" from Max.

Four and I scooted around the middle of the field and took the long way to our dugout, around the outfield. I got a bunch of whistles from the male audience, but the girls in crowd went nuts. I heard "we love you Tris"s and "You go girl"s. from everywhere.

Max seemed to notice the new cheers and turned around to see us about half way to the dugout. He glared at us, although obviously relieved, said something to the umpire and ran toward the dugout.

"Never again!" I heard him yell at us, trying to seem angry but smiling nonetheless.

Four shrugged and I laughed. And after that I forgot about my bastard brother for a while, because it was time to play ball.

I was batting first. Apparently the Erudite and their fans thought this was funny because when I stepped up to the plate there was a howl of laughter from their side (although I noticed the woman smacking their boyfriends/husbands that were laughing and glaring at the Erudite players).

I locked eyes with the pitcher and smirked, which seemed to melt the smile off his face. His first pitch was a curve, which I swung at and missed. I heard a couple calls of 'no batter' coming from the field but I kept my eyes locked with the pitcher, who winded up and threw a fastball down the middle.

I gathered up all of my anger at Caleb and Jeanine, and I swung. It was a line drive, zooming straight past the third baseman who only had a moment to look confused before the left fielder was yelling at him for cutoff.

I made it to first before the ball came into the pitcher who was glaring at me, as was most of the team. I just smiled and waved at all of them, making the turn away rolling their eyes.

After that both Zeke and Uriah got singles and Four got a home run, bringing in four runs for our team.

And the inning ended, with us getting two more runs, courtesy of Peter and Eric. We went into the field, taking our positions, mine as catcher.

Four did his warm up pitches, and soon (much too soon in my opinion) the first batter was called up to bat. Four was incredible, striking out two batters in a row before the third came up. It was their pitcher, Chris.

He glared at me and muttered "Bitch" loud enough so that only I could hear it.

The first two pitches were fastballs, right down the middle. The third was a curve that I was sure no one could have hot. But he hit it. A foul right behind me. I threw of my helmet, and dived, barely catching it. I grinned victoriously, and locked eyes with the pitcher again, although this time _I_ was the one smirking.

That was probably not a good idea in retrospect. He sneered at me, and in an instant I was lying on the ground, the pain in my head unrelenting. I rolled aside when I saw him bring the bat down to hit my side. Instead it hit my left leg, probably breaking something. The umpire managed to take the bat away from him, and informed his coach that he would not be playing for the rest of the season.

But the damage was done. My temples throbbed and I could barely sit up. But I knew that's what they wanted. They wanted to make me seem weak in my first game so that I would forever be viewed as weak by the fans and my teammates.

I grit my teeth and sit up, haltingly getting into my crouch. Black spots covered my vision as I sat up, and I wondered if a bat could give a person a concussion. Probably.

Four looked conflicted, as if not sure whether to pitch or not, until finally he called a time and jogged to home plate.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at him, "Get back to home plate and pitch."

"Are you okay?" he asks, looking at me with what seems like genuine concern.

"Go to the pitcher'a mound and pitch!" I yell at him, but the effort makes my vision go black for a few seconds, causing me to plop on my butt.

Four seems to notice this and moves to help me get back up. "You can't catch like this. We're going to a hospital."

I push him away and try to sit up on my own, which only makes my head more fuzzy. "I'll be fine. Now go pitch already." I tell him, keeping my voice level so that I don't get any more black spots.

He crosses his arms, as stubborn as I am. "I am not going to let you catch with a possible concussion." he tells me.

I cross my arms, mimicking him. "And I'm not asking for your permission. Just because I'm a female doesn't mean I need you to tell me what to do."

"That's not what I-"

"Shut up and go back to the mound. I just want to finish this inning. He nods reluctantly and walks back to the pitchers mound.

The next batter smirks, "Did you need your boyfriend to come kiss it and make it better?" he asks me.

He's answered with a fastball straight into his side from Four, who shrugged and smiled apologetically. "My bad."

I almost laugh as the batter hobbles down to first base, but I remember that laughing will probably make me faint, so I settle for a large grin.

The next batter is struck out easily, and the Dauntless ran back to the dugout to get ready to bat again.

I hesistantly stood up, and started limping toward the dugout as fast as I could without passing out.

Suddenly Four was supporting my left side, and things were going a lot faster, but we were still going pretty slowly.

"Screw it." Four mumbled and he picked me up bridle style. When we reached the dugout, I remember Uriah, Zeke and most of my other teammates swarming around me asking if I was okay.

And than the noise became to much, and I fainted.

**Haha! You guys get another (though less severe) cliffy!**

**I'm so sorry for any...oddness this chapter may contain. As previously mentioned...coffee high!**

**And can I just say... 1,973 words! One of longest chapters yet! Yay!**

**Lastly...ahem... ONLY 6 MORE REVIEWS TO 100! When we get to 100, I'll do two chapters in one night...AND WE ALL GET DAUNTLESS CAKE TO CELEBRATE! SO PLEASE R&R! DO IT FOR THE CAKE!**

**Adios****! -Callie**


	12. Chapter 12

**OH.**

**MY. **

**GODS.**

**WE'RE AT 115 REVIEWS GUYS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!**

**So, I'd like to thank everyone who's EVER reviewed, and all of you people who reviewed on that last chapter, and most specifically the guest who reviewed on every chapter to help me get to 100! I don't know your name but whoever you are, you're awesome!**

**So I'm just gonna start to answer reviews than write before I start to cry. Don't judge. I'm an overemotional fangirl, and I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY HAPPY!**

**Right, so anyway;**

**Guest 1- Haha, sorry about all of the cliffies. But thanks :).**

**Random Stranger- Ah! Okay! I'll try, although I'm REALLY not good at Four's PoV! **

**Pipergrace938- I know! When I wrote that I was just kind of like heh heh...**

**Guest that reviewed for every chapter- AHHHHH THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! YOU WERE MY 100th REVIWER (and 101, 102, etc.) so you get an extra big slice of Dauntless cake!**

**I'm Selfless I'm Brave- Cake. :)**

**AgganLeo- That's why I put the cake part in, no one can resist Dauntless Cake. As for running for 3 hours straight...I honestly have NO idea.**

**Okay I'm going to stop babbling now, but everyone please enjoy this virtual Dauntless cake I got you all!**

**Tris' PoV**

I awoke to the bouncing of what felt like a car. I tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it. The black spots in vision had faded out, but the world was still spinning, and it was extremely blurry like I was in a giant washing machine that had a bit too much soap.

I groaned, and a hand pushed me back down, gently. "You shouldn't sit up. That guy hit you pretty hard."

I sat up anyway, just to annoy the man sitting next to me in the drivers seat of a red Cadillac.

"What the fuck just happened?" I grumbled, rubbing my temples.

Four looked over at me with concern. "I told you not to finish the inning. If you just would have listened to me, you wouldn't be driving to the hospital with a concus-" he stopped abruptly, glancing at me to see if I'd figured out what he was going to say.

"I have a concussion, don't I?" I asked him, keeping my voice as even as possible.

"That's what the field medic said, but we won't know for sure until the doctors at a hospital confirm it._ If_ they confirm it."

"If I have a concussion, will I be able to play?"

He didn't answer, which was an answer in itself.

I banged my fist against the window. "It's so damn unfair. It's not my fault that bastard hit me with a bat."

"If you'd have just listened to me and come to the hospital sooner, we could have had this under control and you'd be able to play earlier." he told me.

I couldn't help it. No matter how much it hurt, I just had to scream at him. "What the fuck was I supposed to do? Walk off the field? Give everyone the impression that I can't even take a hit? That's a brilliant idea Four...make the only girl on the team seem weaker than she already is."

His fists clenched the steering wheel. "So you think that getting injured is weak? Caring this much about what everyone thinks of you is weak! If you stayed any longer without treatment you could have suffered serious brain damage!" His voice grew quieter, and he still wouldn't glance over at me. "You would've died if he hit you any harder."

All of my anger melted away and my head started to spin. Not from the concussion, but because I almost died...and Four actually seemed to care. I twisted away from him in my seat, curling up to face the window. I could see him staring at me in the mirror, but I just ignored him and looked out the window.

"Honestly Tris, if I wanted to hurt you, I would've by now. Just trust me, in case this ever happens again."

I let out a bitter laugh. "That's the thing isn't it. This is going to happen over and over again. Max told me when I tried out that it would be rough. The Erudite will pull something like this every time we play them. The Candor probably will to. The Amity are to nice to say it out loud, but it's obvious that I don't belong here. Eventually you'll get sick of driving me to the hospital, and Max will get sick of having a dis functioning player on his team, and _poof._ I'm gone.

It's was Four's turn to laugh. "Trust me...I will never get sick of driving to the hospital. I've done it enough times...and you belong here just as much as everyone else. They just don't know that yet."

I barely heard the second part of his sentence though, because I was so focused on the first. "What do you mean by you've driven to the hospital enough times-"

"It's nothing." Four tells me, unconvincingly. "I just had asthma as a kid."

I raise my eyebrow. "Max didn't mention anyone having asthma when-".

"Oh look we're here." Four says in a overly cheery voice. He gets out of the car and helps me out on the other side. When I stand up, I immediately feel light headed again.

"Going down..." I muttered, collapsing back into the car.

Four looked like he was trying not to laugh. "I'm going to pick you up if you can't walk, okay?"

"Kill me now..." I mutter as Four picks me up bridal style again, and we walk into the hospital.

"Hello may I-" the receptionist starts but stops when she sees us. I would be surprised too. Two players on a Major League Baseball Team (one female, nonetheless) covered in dust and blood from where he hit me on the leg. Oh and not to mention that one is carrying the other.

"Hi." I say, smiling widely. "I am concussed."

The receptionist continues to stare at me, mouth slightly agape. Four gives a small smile too.

"I...um...You're Tris Prior aren't you? And you're Four Eaton?" she asks us in a nasally voice, her eyes never leaving me.

"Is that really you're only question?" Four asks, peering at her name tag, which reads Shirley "As previously mentioned my friend, Tris Prior, has a concussion. So Shirley if you could kindly direct us on where to go..."

The receptionist stares blankly at him, still not bothering to close her mouth.

"You're not a very good receptionist." I inform her. "I am probably going to pass out any second now, and I can't trust this one to find out, so can you please tell me were I can go to find out if I have a concussion."

Shirley blinks a few times and starts typing things onto her computer. "Um...you can go to room 219. You can get immediate treatment there. Oh and one last thing Mr. Eaton and Ms. Prior? Can I get your autographs for my son? He's crazy about you."

"Maybe sometime when neither of us have a concussion or are bleeding." I tell her.

She nods, looking slightly crestfallen, and watches us walk all the way down the hallway she pointed out.

Once we round the corner, I burst into laughter, eventually having to bury my face in Four's collar to quiet down.

And I can do that because I have a concussion.

And after a while of Four trying to find room 219, I fall asleep.

**Sorry about the sucky ending guys! It's partly because I'm just TOO EXCITED TO FUNCTION BECAUSE WE'RE AT 117 REVIEWS!**

**And also I haven't slept in over 48 hours, and I'm practically living on caffeine.**

**Okay! Bye! Let's try to aim for 125 this time! -Callie**


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I'll explain it all at the bottom!**

**Oh and before I say anything else, we got to my goal of 125 in an hour! Thank you guys so much!**

**DauntlessDancerr- That's so nice! Thank you so much!**

**PiperGrace938- Romance/Humor coming right up!**

**BabyCrocodile- I LOVED the language changes! No I know how to say something in Russian! (Even if I won't use it much in modern day life.)**

**Idshipus007- HA! You're right! Shirley was probably one of us!**

**OMG- Really!? That's so nice! Thank you so so so so much!**

**1st jumper- Heh heh heh. I honestly don't know who I'm rooting for. I think I'd say the giants, but mostly because I'm from New York.**

**DauntlessDancerr (guest)- OH MY GODS! I love your stories (if this really is you in guest form) Thanks!**

**lusshaswag- Haha? Did I say something funny? Or haha because I'm living on caffine?**

**Okay, anyway;**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this is for a LONG time...um... I don't own Divergent. I'm a teenager sitting in her room with her 4 cats writing fanfiction.****  
**

**And now, by popular demand;**

**Four's PoV**

I bounce my knee up and down as I sit in the waiting room of the hospital. As soon as we got to the room Shirley had pointed out to us, a doctor had immediately volunteered to take Tris.

That was an hour ago.

I get some odd looks from other people waiting, but I ignore them and stare at the door Tris disappeared into. Just as I decide to barge in and demand to see what is happening, the doctor emerges, quietly shutting the door behind him. He smiles at me, and walks toward me.

I stand up, towering over him. His smile does not disappear as he motions for me to come with him into the room. When we enter, I see Tris lying on the table, asleep. I walk over immediately and sit down next to her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She has stopped bleeding, but her uniform is stained with blood in several different places.

The doctor clears his throat and says, "Hello. Four, I presume?"

I nod wordlessly.

"I'm Dr. Black. Tris suffered a minor concussion and major bruising to her left leg. She should be okay as long as she doesn't put any pressure on it. And most importantly, she cannot play baseball for at least two weeks." Dr. Black lets out a small laugh, and looks at Tris affectionately. "If she's the same as she was when we were young, it's going to be hard keeping her off of the playing field."

I scowl at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dr. Black still does not remove his eyes from Tris' face. "We were neighbors. That's why I offered to take her at such short notice."

I nod, still glaring at Dr. Black.

Tris yawns, and sits up groggily. "Who won?"

I smile, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Dr. Black doing the same.

"Hello Beatrice." he tells her. She sits up, surprised, and when she sees Robert tackles him with a hug.

"ROBBY!" she screams, grinning widely. Than she sits back down on the hospital bed. "Ow. That was not a good idea. But seiriously, who won?"

I exchange glances with Dr. Black, and finally he says, "I haven't checked yet, but your only pitcher left the game to bring you here, so the odds probably aren't in your favor."

"Not the only pitcher." I mumble, "They would have put Eric in."

Tris, apparently, didn't hear me because she threw a pillow at my head. I duck, barley avoiding it, only to come up and be hit by another.

She grins for a second before scowling at me again. "Why did you leave? You could have had Al or someone bring me."

"This isn't the first time I've left in the middle of the game." I tell her, trying not to think my first season. "They'll have Eric pitch and Peter catch. They'll be fine."

Tris raises an eyebrow, "I didn't know Eric pitched. It would explain why he hates you so much though."

I nod and everyone is silent for a second before Tris stands up. "While. We should be going. C'mon Four, we'll barely make the flight to the Candor compound as it is."

Dr. Black stands up. "I don't think so. You're hospital bound for at least two days. You have a concussion Beatrice."

Tris feigns surprise. "I have a concussion? Really? I would have never guessed. Goodbye Robert." She moves to the door, but he stands in her path.

He glances at me uneasily, and whispers something to Tris that I can barely hear. "At least let me drive you there. I don't want to leave you alone with a strange man while your injured."

To my surprise (and Doctor Black's) Tris starts to laugh. At my confused expression, she just laughs harder. "Yeah. Okay, Robert. Four, let's go before Mr. Superstitious over here makes me take a pill or something."

Robert looks appalled as Tris pushes past him, still laughing. I follow a small grin on my face. But I'm stopped by Robert in the doorway. "She's been through alot." he tells me. "Don't make things more complicated for her."

I roll my eyes. "I know complicated. If everything Christina told me is true, she does too. You? You have no idea. So fuck off."

And I follow the sound of Tris' laughter out of the hospital, leaving a shocked Robert behind us.

**I KNOW IT SUCKED! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I will be updating more often because I just dropped a class. **

**AND 146 REVIEWS! AHHHH!**

**So here's my excuse for not updating in forever. For those of you who don't feel like reading my excuses (I wouldn't want to read them either) our goal is 150!**

**So anyway; I went trick-or-treating with 5 of my friends or so (including duckieluv123. Love you!) and I was the costume coordinater. So I've spent at least an hour a day for the last month sewing 5 costumes that had to perfect. Literally, I took a week to work on each and every day the said person would come over and tell me exactly what they wanted, and we were matching each with our details so it took forever to get everything right so we didn't looked the same but you could tell that we were together. But it turned out looking really cool, so...whatever I guess.**

**So our goal is 150 for this chappie! And I have a question for you;**

**How much candy did you eat this Halloween that was supposed to be for trick-or-treaters at your house? Be honest!**

**My answer: Well...um...I took our whole bag and dumped it into my overnight bag to go my friend's house...heh heh.**

**Bye for now guys! And happy Halloween! -Callie**


End file.
